


Seven Times The Charm

by Perryels



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humour, M/M, Somersault Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perryels/pseuds/Perryels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Midorima and Takao attempt a somersault kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Times The Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GDCFse1yWbE). Apparently, it’s a thing in China. Really interesting though, and cute. As a joke I thought, what if Midorima and Takao did that but with Takao flipping Midorima over? I mean, just look at their size difference! Ah, but look at where that joke had taken me. Also, Oha-Asa is like my number one excuse to make Midorima and Takao do the craziest things without them seeming out of character. Thank you, Oha-Asa.

"One…two…go!"

 _Crash_.

The floor really wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world.

"Again! One…two…go!"

 _Bam_.

Hopefully, it was all in their imagination and a chair didn't just break.

"Once more, Takao! One…two…GO!"

Midorima's grip on Takao's arm slipped. He toppled over and fell butt first, legs colliding with Takao's own, making the poor latter lose balance and fall after him. They were now both a gross sticky sweaty heap of mess on the floor. Which was equally gross with droops and splotches of their perspiration as they had been doing this for God-knows-whatever-this-was repeatedly for some time already. Takao had actually lost track after the twentieth attempt. Twentieth. Also, the air coming in from the open window wasn't helping the least bit.

"Shin-chan…" Takao managed in between pants of breath. "Can…we…take…a break?" He asked and wiped the bottom of his chin with the sleeve of his shirt. After getting much-needed air, he began, "Tell me. Why are we doing this again?"

"This is my lucky item for today and I must achieve it at all costs," Midorima replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Takao knew, of course. This was Shin-chan, for crying out loud. But the question was _why?_ And for something as ridiculous and unreasonable as this. Never would have Takao thought that Midorima would take it so seriously. Scratch that. He definitely would. And to come to _him_ for it? Takao would have been flattered big time. If he wasn't physically aching in all places, that is.

Now it was just annoying.

"So what? Oha-Asa goes to China, too?" This time Midorima only looked at Takao with an expression that clearly showed he wasn't going to take any shit from the other. Takao knew that look anywhere. "Okay, fine. But why does it have to be me? You do realize our size differences?" Takao pointed out, hoping Midorima would take the fact into consideration. "I'd like to keep my arms, thank you very much."

"You're overreacting, Takao."

"Maybe I am!" Takao replied with conviction. "You could have asked Ootsubo-san, you know? His built is much bigger than mine."

"You know perfectly well why I asked you," Midorima said, a slight change in his expression that hinted irate and hurt. Irritated because what Takao said had caused just a little pang in Midorima's chest. Oh, Takao knows _perfectly_  well why.

Takao grinned smugly, trying to poke at Midorima's nerves. "Could Shin-chan perhaps be in love with me or something?" But unfortunately, it backfired pretty badly. Takao paused as a wave of realization hit him. Shin-chan's blushing face only strengthened it. That's right. They were a  _thing_. An item. They were  _together_. Dating in every sense of the word. And Cancer's lucky item for the day was a Summersault Kiss with the person whom you're deeply in love with. Damn Oha-Asa and damn this hype. It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't so hard to do! 

Takao wanted to smack himself for overlooking something so vital. Idiot _._  But it wasn't like he could be blamed for the most part. With Shin-chan, it was really kind of hard to tell since barely anything actually changed between them. Drastically, at least.

Yeah, Takao was going to change that soon.

"Oh...right..." Takao trailed off embarrassed as he felt the heat rise to his cheeks. He turned away slightly and adjusted his collar. Which was a V-neck that didn't really need any adjusting.

A moment of silent went by until Midorima thought it was about time they try it once more. It was almost lunch time and he still hadn't gotten his lucky item. Who knows what could happen. He might choke on a pea or something. "Again," Midorima announced, being first to stand up. He lifted himself using the corners of the bed for support. He too had become tired. But he wasn't giving up until they got this right.

"Yes, yes..." Takao followed suit. Reluctantly. If it wasn't already obvious enough in his voice. And they took their positions again.

These were the times when Takao really appreciated his room. It was spacious enough to accommodate their...endeavor. Lest they break every furniture inside. Takao's younger sister's plastic bubble chair had already been a victim (Takao would have to repair that before she finds out) and it was merely a small thing. Meaning, he wouldn't be able to afford to end up crashing into his desk.

Midorima bent forward and Takao wasn't going to lie that he thought Midorima's bum was cute (well, every part of Shin-chan was cute. Every visible part he'd seen so far—not working too good for his hormones). He felt Midorima's head snuggle in between his calves and he'd reached under his legs to grab Takao's arm.

Here they go again.

Takao was to pull Midorima, effectively flipping him over, thus successfully executing a perfect somersault. So far, there had been more pulling and crashing down than actual flips. At one point, it was Takao that had met face first with the floor when Midorima pulled too strong.

"Damn Oha-Asa and her stupid..." Takao muttered as he took a few breaths to prepare himself, grip tightening around Midorima arms and Midorima doing the same.

"Did you say something, Takao?" He heard Midorima say beneath him.

"A-ah! Nothing!"

"Ready. One, two, g—"

One thing Takao couldn't stop thanking the deities for was how the rest of his family had gone out to shop (a part of Takao wish he went along though. He really wanted that new pair of Adidas. But a bigger part of Takao was glad he'd stayed because that meant spending time with Midorima. Even though it was for something like...this) as none of them would be able to witness all the racket they were making. Takao probably yelled (and cursed) the loudest when they'd almost done a perfect flip until the back of Midorima's leg hit his face.

They were so close this time but Takao lost balance. "Shin-chan!" He complained, displeasure sweeping his features. "What part of I'm too small for this don't you understand?"

"It's because you're not doing everything you can."

"It's because you're too heavy!"

"That's not an excuse."

Midorima huffed as Takao started glaring at him from the side. But knowing blowing things out of proportion wasn't going to do any good or help them progress, Takao bit back whatever snarky reply he was so tempted to say. He sighed and instead thought of ways to make it easier for the both of them. Mostly for him, because if this went on he was sure to dislocate a joint or two.

Then it hit him. "Did Oha-Asa say anything about switching roles?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if  _you_  flipped  _me_?" Takao suggested and smiled when he saw the glint of consideration in Midorima's eyes.

"She didn't say such a thing."

 _Bingo_.

"Then we'll do that! And finally get this thing over with."

Before they took their places again, this time with Takao bending over, Midorima faced him seriously, asking him, "Are you sure? You might break a bone," with a tone that may or may not have been out of concern. It was still hard to tell. Takao chuckled. He was going to break  _bones_  if they continued as they did before. He replied,

"Shin-chan, I can do backflips. This is a piece of cake."

Or so Takao had thought.

It was difficult. Maybe a little less than a while ago. But Takao's legs kept on slipping from Midorima's waist. Sure it was close to effortless flipping Takao over (Midorima really worked on his arms), but to actually keep him in place was the challenged. They had fallen for about five more times.

"Takao, tighten your legs."

Takao nodded.

"One...two..."

And so Takao did around Midorima's pelvis. And they kind of just stood there for a second, ignoring whatever bulges they were feeling against each other's jeans. "S-sorry," Takao hopped off quickly.

"I-it's alright..." Midorima pushed his glasses up, trying to hide his obvious blush.

"You still want to do this?"

"Of course," Midorima replied with certainty.

They tried one more round and this time Takao had learned his lesson and latched his legs a bit higher up Midorima, around the waist. It was, thankfully, a success. He didn't fall off as Midorima made sure to secure Takao tight around his arms.

"We did it!" Takao cheered, flashing his brightest grin. "Finally!"

"Don't move too much, Takao! You are not as light as you think."

Takao resisted rolling his eyes at this and simply looked at Midorima, smile not faltering but expression a little a softer. "I'm supposed to...kiss you now, right?" He asked, waiting for some kind of go signal. But his arms already somehow found their way around Midorima's neck.

"Hn." Midorima nodded once then Takao closed the gap between them. It was a chaste kiss. Quick. Something they had shared a few times before.

Takao pulled back but knew he wanted just a bit more. "Yeah? How about another for extra luck?" He waited for Midorima's reaction. Takao was already anticipating refusal (he was pushing his luck and he was damn aware of it) but was surprised when Midorima had nodded.

So Takao leaned in, their kiss deepening, lips fitting perfectly into each other. It hurt Takao's heart when they had to part. "One more because you want to be lucky for the rest of the week." This time, Takao didn't wait for approval and brought their lips together. A taste of Shin-chan was the best thing he could ever have asked for. Shiruko with a hint of mint Takao knew was Midorima's toothpaste brand.

"Another, yes?" Takao asked when he pulled back again. But Midorima turned slightly away from Takao's reach.

"Seven..." He said.

Takao tilted his head in question.

"For the whole week. Seven times...the charm..." Midorima was blushing, an indication which Takao was happy with.

"If that's what the Ace-sama wants," Takao said, smiling as he kissed Midorima and the latter sitting them on the bed for a more comfortable position.


End file.
